PS427
/ |title_ja=VS タネボー |title_ro=VS Taneboh |image=PS427.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=39 |number=427 |location= |prev_round=Softening Up Kakuna |next_round=Outlasting Ledian }} / or Jamming Signals (Japanese: VS タネボー VS or 妨害の電波 Jamming Waves) is the 427th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and are investigating the communication systems, alongside Riley. After discovering that 's analyzing device didn't cause the breakdown in the system, Palmer asks Riley what he thinks. Riley claims to feel an Aura that's coming from somewhere outside the facility, comparing it to the Spear Pillar. Meanwhile, is continuing her challenge of the . Using and , she defeats a and then s the that switches in. The poisoning causes the Seedot to faint, making Platinum the winner of the match. The Battle Arcade announcer appears and reveals that is currently in training since she lost, as it was the first time she lost since the opened. Thorton suddenly buzzes, startling the speakers, and begins to watch Platinum. She is currently choosing what Pokémon she would like to trade. Thorton explains the trading system while Platinum decides to finally trade her for a . Thorton claims that the most important part of challenging the Battle Factory is knowledge, both of your own Pokémon and your opponent's for trading. In Platinum's 14th battle, she is using a against a , and defeats it using . She is one set away from her battle against Thorton. Argenta and Palmer walk by, discussing the communications system, when they are stopped by watching Platinum battle. She finishes her final set and, confused, looks around for Thorton. Suddenly, she jumps at a loud buzz behind her, which is Thorton holding his machine. He claims that her team is 93%, but won't reveal what that number means. After the guide confirms that he must use rental Pokémon as well, the match starts. In the first match, Platinums uses and Thorton uses . Loudred uses , but is overpowered by Tyranitar and thrown backwards. After more fighting, Loudred uses , sending Tyranitar back and replacing it with . Thorton, angered, commands Ledian to use , but Loudred is unaffected due to its Ability. Thorton asks Platinum what all the sound-based moves are and she rattles every one off, to his surprise. He then uses , knocking out Loudred and switching back to Tyranitar. Platinum sends out Kadabra, and uses , making Thorton laugh and remind Platinum that Psychic moves don't affect Pokémon. Platinum replies that Kadabra also used , making Tyranitar susceptible to all moves. Major events * begins her battle against . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (flashback) * * * * Riley * Battle Arcade announcer Pokémon * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia Errors * When chooses the Pokémon she wants to switch out, her choices are , , and . However, the she defeated in the beginning of the round is absent. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Taneboh - Điện trường gây nhiễu }} de:Kapitel 427 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS427 zh:PS427